Total Drama Impulse
by Mysterious Bluerose
Summary: It's time for a new season of TDI! There will be new and more deadly challenges, MORE DRAMA, 18 new campers, and 5 old campers returning. And of course, everyone's favorite host, Chris McLean! Rated T for slight language and dramatic situations.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Ok! I promise.. this time I will absolutely update!! I can do this :D

This story is dedicated to my two bestest fanfiction buddies: Fleur du Destin (you rock fleur! You've helped me so much :D I love your stories!! You're the best!!) And: Unsolved Mystery ( You are my best male fan fiction friend for life!! You've helped me soo much to! You're an amazing fanfiction friend and we share so many of the same opinions! I'll pm you soon :D)

Ok lets this story started! I'm pretty sure you all know the drill… have fun, and I promise I will actually update this one :D

Stereotypes I want:

Shy girl/boy

The perfectionist

The Bff's

The B!tch

The Nerd

Musician

World traveler

Artist

Party guy

Actress

Dare devil

Trouble maker

The best friend (the person everyone likes)

Peace-maker

Tree-hugger

A person with anger issues

Extreme Goth

Any others that you think should be included

-Oh! Did I mention everyone's favorite couple, Duncan and Courtney and my fav couple Geoff and Bridgette are also joining the new campers? And of course Chef and everyone's favorite Host, Chris Maclean will be their too!

Application form

Name:

Stereotype:

Age:

Personality (detail please):

Clothes-

Everyday:

Swimsuit:

Pj's:

Appearance-

Eyes:

Hair:

Body (size, height, skin, ect):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Paired up? And what kind of person?:

Talents:

Wow! That's along one.. sorry.. Well can't wait to meet the campers! I'll update as soon as I can :D

Press the new Green button!! I know you want to :D


	2. meet the first 11 characters :D

**HEY!!! Just like I promised.. here's the first chapter!! Sorry It took awhile to update.. hehe.. like said.. I'm a extreme procrastinator.. I'm trying to break the habit :D expect an update tomorrow! Right now there is a big snowstorm where I live.. and I have a probable snow day tomorrow!! Yay!!! I loved all the characters!! Sorry if your character didn't make it.. Well.. I'll shut up now.. and let you read! WOOHOO!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama island.. or it's characters… sob.. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"Hey everyone, Chris Mclean here and it's time for another season of TOTAL DRAMA IMPULSE! This season we will have 17 new campers, and 4 fan favorites from last season. This year we'll have new challenges, some romance, and much more DRAMA! So fasten your seat beats belts and enjoy the ride, for this year's TOTAL DRAMA IMPULSE!"

**Theme Song: **Best summer ever By: me :D

_I wake up and look around,_

_No way my smile will turn into a frown. _

_I'm so happy because today is the day,_

_It's my first day of summer, _

_and I'm going to spend it in luxury _

_It's gonna' best summer ever,_

_best summer ever! _

_And I'm going to spend it in luxury!_

_I get on a cruddy boat and wave good bye,_

_I say, "oh well, let's go, let's fly!"_

_Cause I'm going to a 5-star hotel! _

_Best summer ever! _

_It's gonna be the best summer ever!_

_They say it's my stop and I open my eyes, _

_My eyes disbelieve cause I only see _

_A crappy summer camp and 21 other teens!_

_It's the worst summer ever,_

_Worst summer ever! _

_Save me cause, _

_It's the worst summer ever!_

"Okay were back, and it's time to meet some campers! Oh! And if they look a little ticked off.. it's because they think their spending their week at luxurious, 5-star hotel :D" snickered Chris

_A cruddy looking boat pulls up and a girl with long, dirty blonde hair that is covering her blue eyes, carefully walks off the boat. She is wearing a dark green sweatshirt and dark blue jeans._

"Okay, meet are first camper.. Tara!"

"um.. hi" _whispered Tara as she hid behind a box that was on the dock._

"Okay then, lets meet our next camper, Kenny!" _just as Chris said it, a similar looking boat pulls up to the dock, and a guy wearing a __Khaki_ _Cargo vest over a Green t-shirt, faded blue jeans and vans, regular eyeglasses. Steps off.._

"Hey, uh.. Where's the hotel?"

"Sorry bra, there is no hotel.. Ha!"

_Another boat shows up, and reveals two very familiar looking faces. One of the guys is wearing a pink un-buttoned shirt, a stylish cowboy hat, and tan shorts. And the other is wearing a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle, many facial piercings, and green shorts._

"Geoff, Duncan, welcome back dudes!"

"Whohoo! Great to be here chris!" yelled a very happy Geoff.

"Chris, same crappy looking summer camp I see… well this year, I'm going to win!"

"Sure you are Duncan. Okay! Lets meet Marie! I'm sure you'll all love her.." Chris said with a evil grin.

_The boat stops at the dock, and off steeps a girl with a purple tang top, a very short green skirt, and with a very sour grin in her face._

"What the?! This not a 5-star hotel! Oh, no! Oh, no! It's you.. Your Chris Mclean.. Sh!t! Oh, I'm calling home, I'm NOT staying in this hellhole my whole summer!" Snapped the very mad Marie.

"Actually Marie, you are! You signed the contract.. and your parents were more than glad for you to leave home.. you'll have to live with it :D"

"Oh great, another Heather, this will be fun…" _whispered Duncan to Geoff._

_Just then, another boat pulls up to reveal a guy with shaggy-black hair, and onyx colored eyes. He had light tan skin, and seemed to have an Asian ethnicity. He was wearing jean shorts, a wind breaker tied around his waist, a t-shirt that says, __"__I climbed the stair at lumberman's monument" __on it. He was also carrying a large plant.. that looked as if it could eat you._

" Meeeet, Kyoshi.. and it looks like you brought your Venus fly-trap."

"Hey, yeah I never travel with out it! Like this one time I was in Japan and-" said a very enthusiastic Kyoshi.

"I don't really care, ok.. time to welcome back, DJ!" _cut-off Chris, as DJ walked onto the dock.. he was wearing the same clothes as last year._

"Hey Chris! Great to be back.. and even bunny came too!" _Said the very gentle DJ_

_A boat pulls up and a girl wearing a _tank top, dark skinny jeans (almost black, short black boots (overlapping jeans), and skull earrings.

"Say hello to Nicki!"

_Nicki looks around and sees the crappy summer camp. She stomps off the boat and pushes Chris off the dock and into the shark infested water._

"Hey! You messed up my hair!" yelled a very wet Chris

"Ha,ha, nice one" _laughed Kyoshi._

_Nicki comes up to Kyoshi and pushes him off the dock too.. _"uh.."

"Ok… don't mess with her… Lets give a warm welcome to.. OLIVIA!"

_Yet another boat pulls up and reveals a girl with a long flowing, yellow checkered top, and dark blue caprees. She has light blue eyes with long eyelashes and long dark brown hair. _

"Hi Chris, hi everyone, it's great to be here! Chris why are you all wet?" questioned Olivia.

"Long story, ok! Moving on… lets meet Kyra and Vyse!"

_The rickety boat show up with two people this time. The first person ran off the boat and seemed to very hyper! She was wearing a cream spagetti strap shirt under a green short-sleeved sweater/vest (with hoody); white mini-skirt; white leggings that go to mid-thigh; and black slip on shoes. She had long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, her face looked very child life. The other person in the boat watched as the girl ran off.. he was wearing a simple black short-sleeved shirt; white long-sleeved shirt underneath; blue jeans; black shoes. He has slick black hair.. and a very muscular body._

"Hi!!! I'm KYRA!!! Whhhhheeee!!! Hi Chris!" _Kyra said very playfully.. as she was running in circles around Chris. Her older brother just silently watched and moved to the back of the increasing group of teens._

"Uh.. hi.. ok… let us meet Larry."

_A guy wearing a short sleeved blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it. He wears blue jeans that are like Cody's (covers his shoes). He has brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and a BIG smile on his face._

"Hey everyone! I'm Larry, Larry Likeable.. it's a pleasure to meet you all :D"

"Hey dude! Ok.. everyone say hello to Holly!"

_Holly stepped off the boat, she was wearing a customized Team Edward shirt __**(AN: hehe.. EDWARD! YOUR SEXY!sorry..)**__, and ripped skinny jeans. She was carrying a "Twilight" book and what looked like a drawing canvass. _

"Hello, wow… this is excellent place to get some painting done.. It's soo pretty!"

"Pretty? More like ugly!" snapped Marie.

"Ok.. Time for a commercial break! When we come back, you'll meet the rest of the campers. Stay tuned!"

**AN: phew.. that took awhile.. Ok! There we have it.. the rest of the campers will be introduced next chapter.. and maybe the first challenge! **

**R&R please :D**

**Did it suck? I know the song sucks… Well REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Well.. sorry I haven't updated in awhile.. I've been really busy! I had the whole chapter done last Friday.. and I accidently erased it.. Gosh I'm blond!! I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! Especially you flame rising! **

**I'm sorry if your character didn't make it.. I loved all the characters!! Sorry.. I'm also looking for challenge ideas :D **

**XoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoX**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Impulse, and now it's time to meet the rest of the _lucky_ campers!"

_A boat shows up and a guy wearing an Ed Hardy t-shirt and denim jeans. He was listening to his I-Pod. He has milk chocolate skin, dark green eyes, and dark hair that is styled in a Caesar hair style. Over all.. he's pretty nice looking. _

"Meet Takumi Hodge."

"Hey, nice summer camp…" sarcastically said Takumi.

"Wow, Hey there Hotty! I'm Marie.."

"Uh.. hi?"

"Okay, moving on! Let's welcome back Courtney and Bridgette!"

_Two girls are shown walking off the boat. Courtney is wearing green pants and a gray sweater over a white collar shirt. She has a smug expression on her face. Bridgette is wearing a light blue hoodie and grayish shorts. She was carrying her red and yellow surf board and had a big smile on her face._

"Bridgette!" _yelled the very excited Geoff._

"Geoff!" _Exclaimed Bridgette as she ran up to Geoff and gave him a big hug._

"Princess!" _Screamed Duncan as he tried to hug Courtney._

"Get away from me, you.. You Neanderthal! I want nothing to do with you!"

"Don't be that way princess.. I know you love me."

"As if! You are a jerk Duncan!" _snapped the very un-happy Courtney as she kicked Duncan in the unmentionables._

"Man, that has to hurt.. Ok! Lets meet are next camper.. Lena!"

_Lena steps off the boat, she's wearing a green sweatshirt and dark washed jeans. She has straight, layered brown hair the touches to her mid back._

"CHRIS!!!" _Screamed the very excited Lena, as she was running to Chris, but then stopped dead in her tracks._

"_*Gasp* _Is that a bunny?" _Lena asked DJ_

"Yeah, his names Bunny." _Replied the gentle giant._

"He's so adorable!" _Lena runs up to DJ and takes Bunny out of his arms and starts hugging bunny._

"Ok! Let's meet are next camper, Tom!"

_A tall, skinny, pale boy walks off the boat. He's wearing a green polo shirt and black jeans that are obviously too short, showing his white tube socks. He has messy blond hair and blue eyes that are covered by black glasses._

"Uh.. this isn't Harvard.." _said the very confused Tom._

"Nope, it's better!"

**CONFESSION CAM:**

Chris: I can't believe he fell for that! Harvard?! Yeah right!

Tom: sigh, I should of known. I hypothesize, this is going to be a very bad summer.

"Let's Meet are next camper, say hello to Doerenda "

_The boat pulls up to the dock and a girl with bright green eyes and long, light brown hair steps off the boat. She's wearing black shorts, a green tangtop under a white unbuttoned shirt._

"Hi Kyle, where am I?"

"The names Chris, and your on Total Drama Impulse!"

"Oh yay! Wait.. what's Total Drama Impulse?"

"You will soon Learn Doerenda." _Responded Chris_, "The next camper is Karma!"

_The girl named Karma walks off the boat. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a tight white shirt. She doesn't look happy at all._

"Oh great, TDI, this is going to be another sucky summer.." _Groans Karma as she gives everyone the evil eye._

"I see you glad to be here Karma, Let's meet Zen!"

_A rather happy guy jumps off the boat. He's wearing _a black-and-white checkered hoodie with a Guns N' Roses T-Shirt underneath. He's also wearing pair of ratty blue-jeans that have more than their fair-share of patches, a pair of black low-top converse, and fingerless gloves.

"WOOHOO!! It's Awesome to be here!" _Yelled Zen as he gave Geoff and Chris high-fives._

"Okay campers! It's time to meet are last camper.. Meet Alyssa!"

_Alyssa's boat arrives, Leah has her eyes closed. She opens her eyes and sees Tom picking his nose, Marie flirting with Takumi (who is trying to get away from her), Holly sketching something, Duncan trying to get Courtney to talk to him, Kyoshi and Chris who are still soaking wet, Kyra running around in circles with Vyse watching her very intently, Lena hugging Bunny, DJ trying to get Bunny back, Geoff and Bridgette making out, Tara hiding behind the crate, Karma and Nicki fighting, and Larry and Oliva talking about something. _

"You have got to be kidding me.."

"Time to announce the teams!" announced Chris, "Olivia, Tom, Kyra, Vyse, Tara, Kenny, Marie, Geoff, Bridgette, Karma, and Kyoshi.. You are the Wandering Wolves!" _Chris throws a blue flag that was caught by Kenny. _

"Woohoo! The wandering Wolves!" _Shouted Geoff._

"That means.., Nicki, Doerenda, Courtney, Alyssa, Duncan, DJ, Lena, Takumi, Holly, Larry, and Zen… you are the Calling Coyotes!" _Said chris as he threw a black flag, that was caught by Larry._

"No!!! you can't put on a team with that pig!" _yelled Courtney._

"I can, and I did. Campers, you have 15 minutes to unpack your stuff. Then report to the main lodge, and I will announce your first challenge!"

Next time on TDI: The campers face there first challenge.. "Locked Together" The campers will be spending time locked up with their teams.. Will they be able to survive eachother? Who will win? Who will be the first camper voted off? Stay tuned for the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA IMPULSE!

**A/N: Wow, that really sucked.. Sorry :D The next chapter will be better. I may of tweaked your character a little bit.. **

**R&R :D**


	4. Random Thing

**Hey everyone!! No this is not a chapter… that will come soon enough : D I was really bored during study hall today so.. You know on the actual show when the theme song is playing.. There is like this little movie thing to go along with it... Well I wanted to make one to go along with my theme song :D **

**It really doesn't match the theme song.. Oh well.. ENJOY :D**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Theme song: **Best summer ever by: me :D

_I wake up and look around,_

_No way will my smile turn into a frown. _

_I'm so happy because today is the day,_

_It's my first day of summer, _

_and I'm going to spend it in luxury _

_It's gonna best summer ever,_

_Best summer ever! _

_And I'm going to spend it in luxury!_

_I get on a cruddy boat and wave good bye,_

_I say, "oh well, let's go, let's fly!"_

_Cause I'm going to a 5-star hotel! _

_Best summer ever! _

_It's gonna be the best summer ever!_

_They say it's my stop and I open my eyes, _

_My eyes disbelieve cause I only see _

_A crappy summer camp and 21 other teens!_

_It's the worst summer ever,_

_Worst summer ever! _

_Save me cause, _

_It's the worst summer ever!_

**Scene thingy to go with it.. **

Thecamera turns on to reveal:_ All the campers running towards a finish line. The camera closes in on Kyra and she breaks away from the group and starts running around in circles. Kyra fades away and then you see Tom, Tara, Holly, Larry, Doerenda and Olivia sitting in a circle. Tom is reading a book, Tara is writing something in a note book, Olivia and Larry are meditating, Doe is daydreaming and Holly is painting. A bunny hops by and leads to DJ and Lena surrounded by animals. A bird by them flies away and the camera follows it as it passes the cabins. On the steps Geoff and Bridgette are making out. Inside the cabin you see Kyoshi feeding his Venus fly-trap (primrose) a fly. The camera flows into the plant and the screen goes black. You then see Vyse's face staring at the camera. The screen gets bright again to reveal Alyssa on a stage acting something out as Kenny and Zen are doing flips. The camera then turns to Marie chasing Takumi whom is listening to his I-pod. They run past Duncan and Courtney. Courtney has her back turned to Duncan and Duncan looks sad. You see Karma behind a tree that Nicki is punching. You then see 5 big bears chasing DJ and Lena and the rest of the campers start running. The screen then turns back to all the campers running toward the finish line. _

**Well that's it… The next chapter should be up by Friday! There is supposed to be a HUGE snowstorm Friday!! 8-14" Woohoo!! SNOWDAY!!!**

**Oh! Thank you all for the reviews :DDDDDDDDD **

**I'm in need of CHALLENGE ideas.. thx for the ideas unsolved mystery!!! You rock :D**


	5. Lockedup

**Hey everyone! Thx so much for all the review!! Ok.. let's get this story started!! WOOHOO!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Total Drama Island or the characters, Teletoon does! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxooxooxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Last time on Total Drama Impulse; we met 17 new campers, as well as 5 old. We split everyone into to two teams, the Wandering Wolves and the Calling Coyotes. What will be the first challenge? Who will be the first voted off? Could my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find your answers and more on today's episode of Total Drama Impulse!"

Theme song:

_I wake up and look around,_

_No way will my smile turn into a frown. _

_I'm so happy because today is the day,_

_It's my first day of summer, _

_and I'm going to spend it in luxury _

_It's gonna best summer ever,_

_Best summer ever! _

_And I'm going to spend it in luxury!_

_I get on a cruddy boat and wave good bye,_

_I say, "oh well, let's go, let's fly!"_

_Cause I'm going to a 5-star hotel! _

_Best summer ever! _

_It's gonna be the best summer ever!_

_They say it's my stop and I open my eyes, _

_My eyes disbelieve cause I only see _

_A crappy summer camp and 21 other teens!_

_It's the worst summer ever,_

_Worst summer ever! _

_Save me cause, _

_It's the worst summer ever!_

"Let's see how the girls of the Wandering Wolves are getting along, shall we?" Snickered Chris.

**-Wandering Wolves girls-**

_Karma, Bridgette, Tara, Olivia, and Marie opened the door to their cabin. Tara quietly walked over to the bunk that was farthest away from the others, she hasn't said a word since she got the island. Marie cringed at the sight of the bug infested cabin. Bridgette chose the first bunk that was on the bottom and Olivia took the one above it. Karma looked around and sighed. _

"Ugh! This place is so filthy! I am not staying here for the rest of the summer!" _snapped Marie._

"Look to the bright side Marie, we get to be on a totally awesome TV show!" _insisted Olivia._

"I was on the show last year, it wasn't that bad. I met amazing people! You'll get use to the bad food, fowl smells, and poor living conditions in no time!" _said Bridgette as she place a picture of her and Geoff on the nearby dresser. _

"Whatever! You all just better win the challenges!" _Sneered Marie as she dragged two HUGE suitcases to a near by bunk. _"And don't you dare touch any of my stuff!"

"I call top bunk!! Hehehehehehe!" _Kyra yelled as she came running through the cabin, with her brother stalking behind her._

"Sure, it's all yours, but does your brother have to be here?" _asked Bridgette._

"It's okay Vyse, you can leave. I'll be okay!" _Kyra said as Vyse reluctantly walked out of the cabin._

"This sucks…" _Karma said to her self as she was unpacking her belongings. _

_- _**Confession Cam-**

**Olivia:** It's so great to be here! All the girls in my cabin are all so nice! Well, actually.. Tara hasn't said a word yet, Marie seems a little mean but I bet she's just a little mad that we got tricked into being on this TV show. I bet we'll all get along :D

**Kyra: **Yay! I'm glad I'm on TDI!! It's going to be so much fun!

**Karma: **This is just great! I have to share a cabin with a self-centered BEEP; a girl that hasn't even talked yet, two girls that think the world is all peace and harmony, and a 16 year old that thinks she's a 5 year old!

**Tara: **…

-

**-Wandering wolves guys-**

_All the guys opened the door to the cabin. They looked around to see the floor rotting, one of the bunks were broken in half, it smelled horrible, and there was cockroaches every where. _

"This is disgusting." _said Tom as he put his bag on a bunk._

"Woohoo! This is like having the best party ever, and like having it again!" _yelled Geoff_

"Well it looks like primrose will have a full stomach tonight! This reminds of the time I was in the Amazon rainforest in South America, and there were bugs everywhere, and I had to stay in a little shack like this one!" _Kyoshi said enthusiastically as he daydreamed about his travel. _

"Dude, what is that thing?" _asked Kenny._

"That is a Venus fly-trap, found in nitrogen- poor environments. They are carnivorous plants that feed on insects and arachnids. Fascinating creatures, I'd say." _Tom said with a smirk on his face._

"Yeah, what he said. Her name is primrose, isn't she beautiful?"

_All the guys nodded their heads with a weird look on their faces. _

**-Confession Cam-**

**Tom: **I'm obviously going to be brains of this team..

**Kenny: **The guys seem pretty cool. That plant Kyoshi has though, it kind of freaks me out. It looks like it wants to eat you.

**Geoff: **This is so sweet! This will be another awesome summer!

**Kyoshi: **All the guys are pretty nice; Vyse is kind of freaky though. All he does is stand there and watch his little sister.

-

**-Calling Coyotes guys- **

_The guys walked into the cabin and were disgusted._

"Dang, this place hasn't changed at all.." _DJ observed as he looked around._

"Leave it Chris to not even hire someone to at least clean this dump." _Duncan added._

"I agree, this place stinks, literally," agreed Larry.

"Sweet I-Pod, your names Takumi right? " _Zen asked. _

_Takumi look up and answered, _"Yeah, you like music?"

"Yup, I'm a pretty big fan of the classics. You know AC/DC, Nirvana, Beetles, stuff like that. What do you listen to?"

"I'm really in to hip-hop, but any music good, except for country."

**-Confession Cam-**

**Larry: **Everyone seems pretty nice; I can't wait to get started on the first challenge.

**Duncan: **Great, I'm stuck on a team with a bunch of nice guys..

**DJ: **I'm afraid to know what the first challenge is, knowing Chris, it's going to be hard.

**Takumi: **The guys on my team are alright, Zen is into music, so that's pretty cool.

**Zen: **Woo! I'm psyched for the first challenge!

-

**-Calling Coyotes girls-**

_The girls of the calling coyotes open the door of the cabin. All of them are mortified of conditions of the cabins. _

"I'm going to die…" _said Alyssa as she looked around at the cabin._

"Stupid summer camp, stupid Duncan, stupid Chris; everything is so stupid!" _Courtney muttered to herself._

"You are all complete and udder LOSERS!" _Screamed Nicki._

"How can you call us losers? You just met us!" _Lena_ _interrogated, as she let go of Bunny (that she did not give back to DJ). _

"Yeah!" _agreed Holly._

"You just are! OW!" _Nicki yelled, as bunny bit her on the leg. _"I'm going to kill that stupid rabbit!"

"If you lay a hand bunny, you're dead!" _threatened Lena._

"Is that threat, nature freak?"

"Yes Nicki, it is!"

"GRRRRR!!!!" _Both the girls growled as they tried choking each other._

_The door to their cabin flew open and Larry and Zen came running through._

"Ladies, Chill!" _Yelled Zen._

"Okay everyone, take deep breaths, and think of a happy place." _Larry said calmly._

"Stay out of it!" _Nicki and Lena yelled at the same time._

_All a sudden, over the loud speaker, Chris announced, "Campers, meet at the main lodge. It's time for your first challenge!!" _

_All the campers gathered inside the lodge. They all sat in the two lunch tables that separated the team. All were waiting anxiously for Chris. All a sudden a flash of smoke appeared. The flash of smoke withered away and Chris appeared. _

"Hello campers! I'm glad to see your all getting along, haha; it's time to introduce you to the first challenge!"

_There was a mix of cheering and moaning amongst the crowd._

"Your first challenge is "Locked up"; all of you will be locked up in a small room. You can leave the room anytime you want, but that means you are disqualified from the challenge. The last person in the room will claim a victory for their team. The team that loses will have to attend the first campfire ceremony, and one camper will be walking the dock of shame, and riding the boat of losers. But, there is a catch.. if anyone falls asleep your disqualified and Bridgette and Geoff, no kissing!"

"Wait, that's not fair! It's like the Awakeathon but were all locked in a room together! That's two challenges in one!" _screamed Courtney._

"Exactly," Chris laughed, "Now follow me into the "room of despair"."

**-Confession Cam- **

**Duncan: **Who's the genius that came up with challenge, this sucks!

**Chris: **Awesome challenge, right? I made it myself : D

**Karma: **This sounds like so much fun...

**Marie:** I can't believe I have to sit in a locked room with all these losers!

-

_All the campers followed Chris into the room. It smelled like raw fish, dust, and skunk mixed together. The teens claimed their space. _

**Karma's POV **_(thinking)_

_Well, this officially really, really sucks. The people here are flipping crazy! I don't think I've met a semi-normal person yet! I'm surrounded by over dramatic, non-talking, overly nice, tree hugging, B!tchy, party loving, random, know-it-all idiots! _

**Olivia's POV**

_Hm.. I wonder why there is a "P" in raspberry. Does the world come to an end? What's the speed of dark? Why don't psychics ever win the lottery? Where the heck is Greenland? _**(a/n: seriously!?)**

**No one's POV**

_The campers were all sitting looking bored. Tom was reading the "outsiders", Holly was drawing the surroundings around her, Geoff and Bridgette were staring deeply into each others eyes, Takumi was listening to his I-pod, Zen looked as if he could crash any minute, DJ and Lena were petting bunny, Tara was vigorously writing something in her journal, Courtney was ignoring Duncan's attempts to talking to her, Kenny was staring into space, Kyoshi was telling his tales of travel to Olivia, Nicki was punching the wall, and Larry was showing Kyra a magic trick._

"Pick a card, any card. But, don't show me." _Larry said as he held a deck of cards out in front of Kyra._

"Hm, I pick this one!"

"Okay, put the card back in the deck." _She did, and Larry started shuffling. _"Was this your card?"

"-GASP- Yes!!! How do you do that?"

"Magic!"

"Oooohhh…"

_As time went by… Marie couldn't stand the room any longer and ran out. Shortly after, Bridgette and Geoff couldn't help their selves and started making out, which resulted in qualification. Kenny, Alyssa, and Doerenda fell asleep, and Karma just left. _

"Princess, please talk to me!" _pleaded Duncan._

"No, and don't call me Princess!!"

"Come on, we were tight when we left the island!"

"Exactly, just leave me alone!"

"But, ugh!"

_Courtney ran out the door and Duncan followed._

-**Confession cam-**

**Duncan: **What's wrong with her?! What happened to the amazing girl that was on the island last year? I know I haven't seen her in a year, but sill...

**Courtney: **The idiot, I haven't seen him in a year! He didn't call me, e-mail me, or even visit me! And he just expects us to pick up where we were after the island? I don't think so!

-

_Nicki walked up to Tara._ "Move it! I want to sit here!"

"Uh.. but.." _Tara whispered with a terrified look on her face._

"Move it or else!" _Nicki yelled, Tara ran out the door in fear._

"Why did you do that? She just sitting there minding her own business." _asked Olivia._

"Seriously, you scared the living daylights out of her." _Kyoshi added. _

"Like, I give a crap! Go away!"

**-Confession cam-**

**Olivia: **I bet Nicki is just a little cranky because of this challenge.

**Kyoshi: **I am so glad Nicki is not on my team. She has some anger issues.

**Nicki: **Losers…

**Tara: **_she has fear in her eyes. _She scares me..

-

"Hey, Holly right? What are you drawing?" _Zen asked as he sat down next to Holly._

"Yup, It's nothing, really." _Holly said as Zen grabbed her sketch book out of her hand._

_Zen saw a sketch of everyone in the room. The drawing was heavily detailed, and looked amazing._

"Wow, this is amazing! Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"-blush- It's really not that good.. my mom's an artist, so I guess she taught me."

"Well I think this is really amazing." _Zen said as he brushed Holly's bangs out of her face. Her face was as red as a tomato. _

_**5 hours later: **__There was only tree campers remaining; Vyse, Kyra, and Nicki. _

"Yaaawwnn.." _Kyra yawned as she drifted into sleep on Vyse's lap. _

_Vyse place his sleeping sister onto his back and left the room._

"Nicki, you are the last camper standing. Which means.. Calling Coyotes, You win the challenge! Wandering Wolves, that was pathetic.. Meet at the campfire ceremony tonight, one of you will be leaving the island."

_Everyone on the Calling Coyotes was cheering. _"WOOHOO!"

_The campers on the Wandering Wolves stared evilly at Vyse and Kyra. _

**-Confession Cam-**

**Marie: **I would vote all of them off... But since I can only vote one person, I vote Kyra.. She's so annoying!

**Olivia: **Well, everyone is so nice! I vote Vyse… ha-ha that rhymes! Nice, Vyse.. Ha!

**Kyoshi: **Vyse, he kind of lost the challenge for us, plus, he's just plain on creepy!

**Geoff: **Marie, she's just like Heather!

**Bridgette: **I vote Marie, I can tell she's going to be the "Heather". Better get rid of her now, before it's too late.

**Kyra: **-yawn-.. I vote, um.. hm.. Karma!

**Karma: **Kyra.

**Tom: **Kyra, she acts like an un-trained Puppy, that's on a sugar high.

**Vyse: **-Looks blankly into the camera- he holds up a sign that says "Marie".

**Tara: -**still looking terrified- V-Vyse.

**Kenny: **Vyse, he's just creepy.

-

"Welcome, campers to the first Camp fire ceremony of Total Drama Impulse. Wandering Wolves, I'm disappointed. There is 10 marshmallows on the plate I hold. These marshmallows represent who will stay on the island and get to compete for 100,000 dollars. The person who does not get the marshmallow will immediately have to walk the dock of shame, and ride the boat of losers. And you can never come back, ever. "

"Don't believe him." _Geoff whispered. _

"The first name I'm going to call is… Olivia!"

"Thank you so much!" _Olivia exclaimed as she took the marshmallow. _

"Next name I'm going to call is.. Kenny, Kyoshi, Tara, Bridgette, Geoff, Tom, Karma, Kyra. Vyse and Marie, only one marshmallow left, the other must leave the island. The person who is safe is…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Marie! Vyse, sorry man... The campers have voted, you must leave the island."

_Vyse stares at the rest of the campers. Kyra runs up and hugs him. _"I'll miss you Vyse!"

"Good bye Kyra, as for the rest of you.. you better watch her. If you hurt her, you will pay!" _Vyse said as he walked onto the boat. _

"Next time on TOTAL DRAMA IMPULSE, the campers will be participating in a Mud Balloon mêlée. Who will stay clean? Will the Wandering Wolves redeem their selves? Who will get voted off? Find the answers and much, much more on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA IMPULSE!"

**Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Phew! I'm done! I'm sorry if your character didn't get mentioned much, I promise they will be next chapter :D That chapter should be up next week some time. I'm still looking for CHALLENGE ideas. Also.. now that we've met the characters, who do you want your character to be paired up with it? i've chosen some pairs already, but i haven't for a couple characters :D**

**Be honest, how did I do? **

**R&R :D**

**-Angie**


	6. MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE

** Hey everyone... I would love to say this is another chapter.... but sadly it's not... I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY i havent' updated in like forever... my computer totally went Ka Boom on Christmas Eve, so i haven't been on a computer since then. I'm currently at my cusions house, and my computer isn't working yet. I have no idea when i'll be able to update next. On January 20th, I start major final semester exams that are worth 20 percent of my final semester grade. So there very, very important and need to study, study, study! So until then, Total Drama Impulse will be put on hold. I do promise the story will be updated in the next month or so. Deffintly after exams :D **

** I REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can :D **

**Lyl,**

**Angie **

Mysterious-bluerose


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! –looks around and sees an angry mob holding pitchforks- I'm sooo Sorry it took me this long to update!!! I have a bunch of excuses for you, but I don't want to bore you with them. **

**Well, Total Drama Impulse is back up and running. I hope you like this chapter, I think it's way better than last chapter… I worked hard on this one :D**

**Lastly, I would like to thank TripleJ, for helping me with my problems, and keep on telling me to update! You rock TripleJ! Oh, check out his story, Total Drama Action, if you haven't already. It rocks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. **

**Oh! Did you hear their going to make another season after TDA? It's going to be called Total Drama Musical… I don't know any details, but I read that there's going to be another season!**

**And finally… The next chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Last time on total drama impulse, our campers received their first challenge 'Stuck in a room'. The calling Coyotes won their first challenge, leaving the Wandering Wolves with a pretty embarrassing first loss. At the campfire ceremony they decided to vote off Vyse. Will the Wandering Wolves redeem their selves? Who will walk the dock of shame? Learn the answers to these questions on this episode of Total Drama Impulse!"

Theme song:

_I wake up and look around,_

_No way will my smile turn into a frown. _

_I'm so happy because today is the day,_

_It's my first day of summer, _

_and I'm going to spend it in luxury _

_It's gonna best summer ever,_

_Best summer ever! _

_And I'm going to spend it in luxury!_

_I get on a cruddy boat and wave good bye,_

_I say, "oh well, let's go, let's fly!"_

_Cause I'm going to a 5-star hotel! _

_Best summer ever! _

_It's gonna be the best summer ever!_

_They say it's my stop and I open my eyes, _

_My eyes disbelieve cause I only see _

_A crappy summer camp and 21 other teens!_

_It's the worst summer ever,_

_Worst summer ever! _

_Save me cause, _

_It's the worst summer ever!_

**Kenny's POV: **

_-Sighs- I'm so bored… might as well take a look around the island.... _Minutes later... "Jeez, this place is crappier than I thought!" said Kenny as he walked to the campfire. "Wait, what the heck?" _Kenny walked around the corner and saw Doerenda dancing around the fire pit, with a fire burning. She jumped up and down while moving her hands side to side while chanting "boom lacka shacka boom lacka shacka boom boom" over and over again._

"Um, Doe… what are you doing?" Kenny asked, looking dumbfounded by the sight he saw.

"The Fire Dance!" Replied the very hyper Doerenda.

"Why?"

"To make fire of course, duh!"

"But there's a fire already burning…"

"Ha, ha, it works!"

"Surrrreeeee…"

"Do you want to join?" Doerenda asked.

"SURE!" Kenny asked as he joined Doerenda in dancing.

Olivia POV:

_Gah! Where the heck is Greenland?! This is going to bother me for like ever! Maybe some people around camp would know! Look, there's Bridgette! Maybe she would know… Wow, this is first time I've saw her without Geoff's lips attached to hers._

"Hey Bridgette, do you know where Greenland is?" I asked, hoping she would know where it is.

"No, sorry Olivia… But I bet—"

"Thanks any way Bridgette! Bye!" _Awh… maybe Tara knows._

"Tara, do you know where Greenland is?"

"N-no, I-I'm s-sorry O-Olivia." _Oh! There's Larry! I bet he knows!_

"Larry, where's Greenland?"

"Good question… I have no idea, but I bet K—"

"Oh… Bye!"

One Hour Later:

_Okay, I've asked almost everyone here if they know where Greenland is… No one knows!! I really, really want to know! Oh, there's Chris! He seems smart, I bet he knows!_

"Chris, do you know where Greenland is?"

"Bra, I don't even know where I am! I dropped out of high school, that's why I'm a TV host, a pretty hot one, I must add."

"Gah! Doesn't anyone know where Greenland is! I will not rest until I find it!" **(Seriously, does anyone know where Greenland is?!)**

-Over the loud speaker- Campers, please report to the campfire receive your next challenge!

_Everyone started walking to the campfire pit in big groups... When they turned the corner they saw Kenny and Doerenda dancing around the campfire. _

"Uh, what the heck are you guys doing?" asked Kyoshi.

"The fire dance!" They both answered continuing to dance around the fire.

"Cool! I want to dance too!" Kyra screamed as she joined in the dance.

"That's awesome! I'm sooo in!" Zen yelled as he grabbed Holly hand to dance with him.

_Soon enough Olivia, Kyoshi, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Lena, Duncan, and Larry joined in the Fire Dance. Takumi started drumming the beat on some nearby rocks. Tara and Tom watched laughing. And Marie, Courtney, Nicki, and Karma watched in disgust. _

Confession Cam:

Marie- I'm stuck on this island with crazy freaks!

--

_Chris walked around the corner to the campfire pit, thinking about the torture he's just about to put 21 teens through, until he saw Most of the campers doing a ridiculous dance around the burning fire._

"What are you guys doing!?" He questioned.

"The Fire Dance!" everyone answered at once.

"Well stop, your creeping me out!" Chris yelled

_Everyone stopped dancing except for Doerenda. Nicki stuck out her leg and tripped Doe, to make her stop._

"Ok campers, it's time to introduce your first challenge… Mud Balloon Fight!" Snickered Chris.

"Did you say… mud balloon fight?" Kyoshi asked.

"Don't you mean… water balloon fight?" Olivia asked hoping she heard him wrong the first time.

"Nope, you heard me right… Mud Balloon Fight!"

"EWWWW!!! .MUD!!!! It's sooo disgusting!" Alyssa screamed with horror and disgust in the voice.

"The rules are simple; each camper will receive a bag full of mud balloons. Your goal is to hit the other team with your balloons; the last camper standing receives immunity and wins the challenge for the team. You can be in any part of the forest, NOT the campground. I'll give you ten minutes to find your place in the woods, and meet with your team. Starting…. Now!"

Confession Cam:

Marie- EW, mud is so ugh! Who's the idiot that comes up with these stupid challenges?

Chris- another Chris original :D

Kyra- Yay, I love mud!

Alyssa- Ewwwwwwww!!!! I. Am. Not. Touching. Any. Mud!

--

With the Wandering Wolves:

"Where is everyone? There's on only six of us?" Kyoshi asked as he looked around for the four other campers on his team.

"Well, Marie stormed off muttering something 'about not needing us to win the challenge'. Geoff and Bridgette were right behind us, but they started making out… again. And Karma, well… she doesn't really like us." Tom answered.

"Darn! We should have stuck together! We'd be stronger as a team…Have any of you ever been on any sports teams? We need all the man power we can get." Asked Kenny.

"I was in soccer once…when I was five." Kyoshi answered.

"Does chess team count?" Tom asked.

"No Tom, Chess team doesn't count. Tara?"

_Tara was just about to answer, but she tripped over a tree stump. _"Ow…"

"Kyra?"

"Nope!"

"OK, what about you Olivia?" Kenny asked with some hope in voice.

"Lalalalala, oh, did you say something?"

"-slaps forehead- We're doomed…"

With the Calling Coyotes:

"Ew, ew, ew, EWWWW!! I hate the woods.. AAAHHHH!!! SPIDER!!! Kill it, Kill it!" Screamed Alyssa.

"Alyssa, be quiet! Do you want the other team to find us?" Takumi Yelled.

"That's not spider, that's an ant! Awhhh… he's so cute! I'll name you Carl." Lena cooed as she put the little ant on her finger.

"Hey Carl, I'm DJ and this Bunny… I bet the two of you will become great friends!" DJ said as he held up bunny.

"Guys focus!" Duncan yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Ok, we need a leader… and I think I'm most qualified because I'm a—"Courtney said before she was cut off.

"We know, we know, you're a C.I.T!" Everyone yelled.

"I think Zen should be the leader." Holly insisted.

"-Blushes- Thanks Holly… that is if everyone else want me to."

"Yeah!" Almost everyone said at the same time.

"Fine! Don't pick me… Don't go crying to me if we lose this challenge!" Courtney snapped.

"Thanks guys, ok we need a plan… and I think I got just the one." Zen said.

"Well?!" Courtney asked… ordered, still mad about being rejected by the rest of the team.

"Ok, I say we split up into separate teams. That way, we can cover more ground in a short period of team. We find the enemy, we have the upper hand." He looked around to see if everyone agreed. "I'll go with Holly, Doerenda and Alyssa, Takumi, Lena, and DJ, Nicki—wait where's Nicki?"

"She left a while ago." Answered Duncan.

"Ok… that means the last team is Duncan, Larry, and Courtney, spread out!" Zen ordered as everyone went separate directions.

"W-WAIT!!! I am not teaming up with that-that Neanderthal!" Courtney yelled.

"To late princess, looks like it's just you, me, and Mr. Nice guy over there –Larry waves-."

"COME BACK!!!!"

With the Wandering Wolves:

"I Got it!" Kenny screamed with excitement, "We'll let the enemy come to us; we'll hide in the trees, and Bam! We'll surprise them!"

"They'll never know what hit them!" Said Kyoshi.

"Kind of like guerilla war, I like your way of thinking." Commented Tom.

**With Geoff and Bridgette:**

_Geoff and Bridgette were standing behind a tree… making out. Geoff ended the make-out session and looked Bridgette in the eyes._

"Bridge?" Geoff said.

"Yeah Geoff?" She asked still catching her breath.

"I-I really love you…"

"Awh, I love you too Geoff!" Bridgette expressed.

_The two of them immediately started making out again. _

**With Zen and Holly:**

"So… Zen, why did you pick me to be your partner?" Holly asked curiously.

"Um, well… you know… because… you're hot?" Zen said sweating by the gallons.

"Oh… um, thanks." Holly thanked kind of disappointed.

**Confession cam:**

Zen- -slaps forehead- You're hot? That's all I could come up with! –Sigh-

--

"Wait, I mean you're really nice and sweet and stuff..." Zen corrected himself.

"Thanks Zen, you're really nice and sweet too." Holly said with a deep blush on her face.

The two of them stared at each other, until they heard some moaning from behind the bush. They hid behind the bush and peeked at what was making the noise. They saw Geoff and Bridgette kissing each other. Zen and Holly both blushed and were embarrassed. Holly then realized something.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Holly asked Zen.

"Oh yeah!" Zen answered.

"It's the perfect chance to attack!"

"Oh… yeah that too… ha, ha…" Zen said… clearly thinking about something else. (wink, wink, budge, budge)

Zen and Holly grabbed a balloon each from their sacks and threw them at Geoff and Bridgette. The balloons landed on each of their heads, and Geoff and Bridgette didn't move a inch.

"Do you think they even noticed?" Zen asked befuddled by their non action.

"Probably not…"

**With Doerenda and Alyssa:**

"EW, EW, I hate this!" Alyssa complained.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" Doerenda said a little annoyed by Alyssa's constant complaining.

"Yes it is! My hairs all snarly, I broke not one, but two nails, and the stupid mosquitoes keep on biting me!"

"I love it! Something about the great outdoors makes me all wild inside!" Doerenda exclaimed with lots of excitement in her voice.

_All a sudden balloons stated flying at them from the trees. One of them nailed Alyssa right in the head and the others, Doerenda dodged._

"Aaaah!!! There. Is. Mud. In. my. Hair!" Alyssa screamed disgusted about what was in her hair.

"Get Doerenda!" A voice directed from above.

"Mwahaha! You'll never catch me alive!" Doerenda yelled as she ran into the forest.

**With Duncan, Larry, and Courtney:**

"Say it Courtney." Duncan teased.

"No, not in a million years!"

"Come on, say you love me… we all know it's true."

"As if Duncan!" Courtney scoffed.

"Why are so mad at me?" he questioned, "What did I do!?"

Courtney rolled her eyes, "It's what you didn't do!"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't bother to call me, text me, write me, or even visit me the whole year!"

"Guys…" Larry said trying to tell them something.

"It's not like you did any of those things to me!" Duncan exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have to!" Courtney replied, growing angrier.

"Guys." Larry stressed a little louder.

"And why not?!" Duncan continued to argue.

"Because, you're the guy, that's your job!"

"Says who?"

"GUYS!!!!" Larry now yelled.

"SHUT UP LARRY!" Duncan and Courtney yelled in unison.

_Larry decided to give up and ran into the woods as fast as he can._

"Geez, he's so annoying!" Courtney commented.

"Um… Court?" Duncan sounded distressed.

"Yea—oh…" Courtney said as she looked up into the trees and saw 5 of the wandering Wolves holding mud balloons.

_The 5 Wandering Wolves threw balloons at the once arguing pair, and both Duncan and Courtney go hit._

Confession Cam:

Larry- I tried to tell them…

Courtney- This is all Duncan's fault!

Duncan- She so loves me.

--

**With Lena, DJ, and Takumi:**

"How are you doing Carl?" Lena asked the little ant that was resting on her finger.

"…"

"I wonder where everyone else is." DJ wondered.

"Yeah… I haven't seen anyone in a while, besides that cute little bird we saw." Lena answered.

"And that little deer"

"And the two squirrels"

"Oh, and that big bear!"

"Guys focus please!" Takumi said a little annoyed by his two animal loving partners.

"Sorry," They both apologized.

**Confession cam:**

Takumi- Lena and DJ are nice and all… but if they say another freaking word about "cute little forest animal" I swear, I'll go crazy!

--

"Soooo…. DJ what are you going to with your money if you win?" Lena asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I would use it to bring back my mama from Jamaica." DJ said smiling at the memories of his mom flowing through his head.

"Awh! That's so sweet," Lena commented, "I would use mine to give to animal and environmental charities."

"That's nice, what about you Takumi?" DJ asked.

"Maybe get a record deal or –. " Takumi was cut off by mud balloons hitting his head, "Damn! Watch out guys!"

_A couple more mud balloons came soaring at them from the trees. One almost hit DJ but he managed to dodge it. DJ threw one of his balloons up into the trees, hitting Tom and making him fall out of the tree._

"Ow…" Tom Groaned.

"Sorry man!" DJ apologized looking at Tom who was lying on the forest floor. Another balloon came flying down at Lena, hitting her in the chest.

"Oh crap! Carl? Carl where are you?!" Lena screamed searching for her small little friend. "Carl, Carl! I'm SORRY!!!!"

"Who's Carl?" A voice from the trees wondered.

DJ hurled another balloon into the trees, this time not hitting anyone. Another Balloon came flying down, hitting DJ in the shoulder.

**Confession Cam:**

Karma- Well that was easy -she stared into the camera cracking her knuckles-

Lena- Carl! I'm sorry! I will never forget you! -She started crying-

--

**-1 hour later- **_There is only four campers left for the wandering Wolves: Karma, Tara, Kenny, and Kyra. Five campers left for the Calling Coyotes: Nicki, Larry, Zen, Holly, and Doe._

**Over the loud speaker: Campers! The wandering Wolves have 4 people left, and Calling Coyotes have 5. Hurry up and finish!! (Chris)**

**Confession Cam:**

Zen- We got them by one person! We totally can win this!

Kenny- well, we got Karma, Kyra, Tara, and I… We can do this, right? –Sighs-

--

_The campers are located by a big clearing in the woods. The Wandering Wolves are one side, and Calling Coyotes are on the other. Both teams know everyone's whereabouts. _

**With the Calling Coyotes:**

"Oh yeah! We are soooo going to win this!" Doerenda screamed in excitement.

"I don't want to hit anyone…" Larry sadly admitted.

"Why not Larry?" Holly asked "It's the challenge, we have to."

"It's still mean to hit someone, not like they did anything to me."

"Dude, they're the enemy!" Zen sounded confused by Larry's confession.

**Confession Cam:**

Zen- Larry's a nice guy and all… but maybe he's just a little too nice.

Larry- I'm defiantly not going to hit anyone.

--

**With the Wandering Wolves:**

"Well guys, we need a plan… again." Kenny said sounding un-motivated.

"I know what we can do!!" Kyra yelled. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "We can play in the mud!!" Everyone groaned.

"Kyra, the point is not to play in the mud… Wait… I got it!" Kenny Said suddenly coming up with a plan in his head.

**With the Calling Coyotes:**

"So does everyone know what were going to do?" Zen asked making sure everyone was on the same page.

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"Suree…."

"Show them no mercy! Whooo!"

**Wandering Wolves:**

"So, what do you guys think?" Kenny asked when he finished explaining his plan.

Tara shook her head yes.

"Yay!" Kyra cheered.

"It works.' Karma agreed.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Kenny asked.

Tara shook her head no.

"Nope!"

"Not a chance."

"That's what I thought…" Kenny admitted "Ok, Kyra, get into position."

**No one's POV:**

_All a sudden, Kyra came out of the woods and into the clearing between the two teams_ screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" _Everyone on the Calling Coyotes stared at each other strangely. But then they came running out into the open, throwing balloons at Kyra. They fell into the Wandering Wolves trap._

_The Wandering Wolves came out into the clearing, preparing to shower the distracted team with mud balloons. _

"Watch out Holly!" Zen yelled as he ran out in front of a mud balloon that was flying towards her. He got hit.

"Oh no, Zen are you ok?" Holly asked, not noticing the balloon that was flying at her. "Crap…"

"Kyra was a distraction, watch out!" Larry hollered to his teammates.

_Nicki threw a balloon at Kyra, and she was now out_.

"Tara get Larry, Karma get Nicki, and I'll get Doerenda!" Kenny yelled to his few remaining teammates.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Doerenda yelled as she went running into the woods.

"We'll see about that!" Kenny shouted back at her as he followed her into the woods.

_The two of them began throwing balloons at each other, both dodging each time. _"Your good, but can you dodge this?" Doe said as she threw to balloons directly at Kenny simultaneously. _He managed to barely dodge both of the balloons._

"Ha!" Kenny mocked. _Both the combaters threw a balloon full force at the same time. They both got hit. _

Wow! That was awesome!" Doerenda screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Kenney agreed.

_Back at the clearing, things were getting monstrous. Tara had managed to get Larry out, and Nicki got karma out. All eyes went to Tara and Nicki. _

"Oh crap…" Tara whispered, looking into the mean eyes of Nicki.

_Nicki threw a balloon as hard as she could at Tara, nailing her straight in the noggin. Everyone on the Calling Coyote side started cheering over their victory. The Wandering Wolves held their heads down in disgust of losing yet another challenge. _

"Campers, it looks like we got a winner! Calling Coyotes shower up… Wandering Wolves, follow me to the campfire ceremony, one of you are going home." Chris instructed.

**At the campfire ceremony:**

"Welcome campers to the second Camp fire ceremony of Total Drama Impulse. Wandering Wolves, I'm disappointed. You lost again! There are 10 marshmallows on the plate I hold. These marshmallows represent who will stay on the island and get to compete for 100,000 dollars. The person who does not get the marshmallow will immediately have to walk the dock of shame, and ride the boat of losers. And you can never come back, ever."

"The first name I'm going to call is… Kenny!"

"Wooo! Thanks guys!" Kenny exclaimed as he grabbed his marshmallow.

"The next name I'm going to call is… Kyoshi, Olivia, Tom, Kyra, Karma, Tara, and Geoff. Bridgette, Marie, There is only one marshmallow left on my plate. The camper who does not get this marshmallow must go home. The camper who gets the marshmallow is…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Marie! Bridgette, I'm sorry, it looks like you have to walk the dock of shame."

"No way dude, if Bridgette goes, I go!" Geoff argued taking the hand of his girlfriend.

"I can arrange that… Chef, take both of them back!"

_Chef grabs both of their bags, and the three of them get on the boat and rode away (and of course Bridgette and Geoff were making out)_

"Wait, that's not fair!" Marie yelled.

"Yeah, we just lost to people, that means were down three from the other team." Tom said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed.

"Don't worry campers… We thought that might happen, which is why we're bringing back a viewers favorite from last season." Chris said pointing to a boat that was approaching the peer.

"Oh. My. God." Olivia whispered looking at the returning camper.

"He's soo… sexy!" Marie sighed as she looked at the person in the boat.

"Welcome back Justin!" Chris said as the boat stopped at the peer.

"Hey Chris, ladies, great to be back." Justin said with the biggest smile on his face.

_The girls on the team all huddled around the beautiful guy, drooling, while the guys looked on jealously and with scowls on their faces. _

--

"Next time on Total Drama Impulse, the campers will be participating in Phobia Factor. Watch as the campers face their own fears, you'll be sure to get a laugh. Will the Wandering Wolves finally win a challenge? Who will be voted off? Will Olivia ever find Greenland? Learn these answers and more, on the next episode of Total Drama Impulse!"

**Well, I'm done :D Did you guys like this one more than the other challenge? **

**Please review, again I'm really sorry it took me a loooong time to update!**


	8. Intro to phobia factor

**Hey everyone! Here's a new update! Surprised? I know I am! This has to be a record for me! Go ME! This chapter is Just an INTRO into the actually challenge of Phobia Factor… I worked really hard on this one… Hope ya like it! **

**I'm Also adding a couple new things to my Chapters… Like Recommendations for stories, songs, and books. I'm also ending story notes to the ending author's note.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, or any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I did, TDA would be showing in North America by now!!

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"Last time on Total Drama Impulse… The campers were introduced to their second challenge… "Mud Balloon Fight" Where the Calling Coyotes and the Wandering Wolves had to throw mud filled balloons at each other. The wandering Wolves looked strong at first, under the direction of Kenny, they used guerilla warfare. But, the Calling Coyotes ended up winning, under the direction of Zen. The Wandering Wolves were left with yet another loss, and they decided to vote off our surfer girl, Bridgette. Just when you thought that was enough, Geoff decided he couldn't live without Bridgette, and left on the boat of losers with her. Leaving the Wandering Wolves, three campers down from the other team, so we brought back a viewers favorite… Justin! What will the next challenge be? Who will get voted off? Will the Wandering Wolves ever win a challenge? And will Olivia finally find Greenland? Find the answers to these questions and more on today's episode of Total Drama Impulse!"

**Theme song:**

_I wake up and look around,_

_No way will my smile turn into a frown. _

_I'm so happy because today is the day,_

_It's my first day of summer, _

_and I'm going to spend it in luxury _

_It's gonna best summer ever,_

_Best summer ever! _

_And I'm going to spend it in luxury!_

_I get on a cruddy boat and wave good bye,_

_I say, "oh well, let's go, let's fly!"_

_Cause I'm going to a 5-star hotel! _

_Best summer ever! _

_It's gonna be the best summer ever!_

_They say it's my stop and I open my eyes, _

_My eyes disbelieve cause I only see _

_A crappy summer camp and 21 other teens!_

_It's the worst summer ever,_

_Worst summer ever! _

_Save me cause, _

_It's the worst summer ever!_

_KA-BOOM!__**(1)**__The rain gushed down from the cloudy sky, with thunder roaring from above. Rain violently fell on the roofs of the camper's cabins, waking some of the campers up from there restful slumber. Most of them shrugged off the loud noises of nature, however, one did not. _

_KA-BOOM! The thunder yelled once more. _"Aaaah!!!" Olivia screamed terrified from the loud noises that were surrounding her. _She immediately went in fetal position, and sobbed. _

_Tara woke up from Olivia's sobbing. _"Olivia, are you ok?" She asked looking down onto the bunk underneath hers.

"T-Tara," Olivia struggled to say, "I'm afraid!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Tara questioned, trying to figure out why the usually happy-go-lucky Olivia was acting this way.

"No, it's the t-thunder…" Olivia answered. KA-BOOM! "Aaah!" Olivia screamed once more.

"Will you stop screaming? I'm trying to sleep here!" Marie yelled sounding b!tchy as usual.

"S-Sorry…" Olivia apologized to the drama queen.

"It's not your fault…" Tara reassured, as she climbed down to Olivia's bunk, sitting next to her.

_The screaming of Olivia, now woke up Kyra, she walked over to the other girls. _"What's going on?" Kyra asked, whipping her eyes, still groggy from her slumber.

"Olivia is frightened by the thunder." Tara answered, rubbing the back Olivia, trying to soothe her of her stress.

"Oh…" Kyra said, recalling her own memories of being afraid of thunder when she was younger.

_KA-BOOM! Other blast of thunder, hurled from the sky. _"Aaaah!"

_Suddenly, the door to the Wandering Wolves girl's cabin flung open, and the guys from the team came running in. _"Are you girls ok?" Justin asked. "I heard some screaming."

"Wicked storm, I love this kind of weather!!" Kenny said, pumped with excitement.

_The guys looked over to the bunk that held the sobbing Olivia and the shy Tara. They saw Olivia crying, in fetal position. _"Are you okay Olivia?" Kyoshi asked with concern in his voice.

"Olivia hates thunder!" Kyra answered, seeming quite hyper, for the time of night.

_Kyoshi walked over to Olivia's bunk and kneeled beside it. _"Don't be scared Liv, its okay. We'll protect you from the thunder; we won't let it hurt you." Kyoshi said in a soothing voice.

"Actually, if you can hear thunder, you can get most defiantly get hit by it." Said Tom acknowledging the factual wrongness from what Kyoshi said.

_Olivia's sobs got louder; Tom's words put more fear in her. KA-BOOM! _"Aaah!"

"Not helping Tom!" Kenny sneered at his teammate.

_Justin walked over to Olivia's bunk, with a smile on his face, showing off all his shiny, perfect white teeth. _"Olivia, if it makes you feel better, you can sit in my lap." He said, without a hint of compassion in his beautiful voice.

"Um… thanks!" Olivia's face turned red by his offer. Justin picked her up, and set her in his lap on the bed. Kyoshi scowled.

**Confession Cam: **

Kyoshi- I could have done that too! –He sneered at the camera, and then looked down in defeat.-

--

_The Calling Coyotes now entered the Wandering Wolves girl cabin, wondering what all the screaming and commotion was about. Everyone except Zen, Duncan, DJ, and Courtney, they still laid snoozing inside their cabin. _

"Whoohoo!! Don't you all just love thunderstorms?!" Doerenda shouted, walking into the cabin that was now full of campers. "They make me feel all energized inside!"

"What thunder? I couldn't hear anything over Zen's snoring! "Takumi complained. KA-BOOM!! "oh…"

"Are you guys okay? We heard some screaming." Lena asked, worried by all the shrieking. She was holding DJ's bunny in her arms tightly.

_KA-BOOM! Another rumble of thunder came from the sky. Olivia put the covers over her head and started shaking. _"I-I'm a-afraid of t-thunder!" She whispered.

"It's ok Olivia, we're all afraid of something." Holly reassured.

"Here, you can hold bunny, I bet he'll make you feel better." Lena said as she put the cuddly bunny in Olivia's shaking arms.

"Isn't that DJ's rabbit, Lena?" Takumi asked, wondering why she had DJ's pride and joy.

"Yes… I just borrowed him for the night…" She said with an innocent look on her face.

_Justin looked around, with a very mischievous look on his perfect face. _"I'm even afraid of something, like… being forced to wear an ugly outfit all day. What are you guys afraid of?"

"Fire, it's awesome to look at, but not so awesome to touch." Larry admitted.

"Classic novels', there so old… and boring." Kyoshi shuddered at the thought of them.

"Bright lights," Tara whispered.

"Kissing Chris Mclean," Holly confessed. All the campers shuddered at the thought.

"It wouldn't be that bad." Lena smiled, daydreaming about her and Chris. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

_Suddenly, the door to the cabin flew open, and Zen came in completely soaked with rain. _"There you guys are! I woke up in my cabin, and none the dudes were there. It kind of freaked me out." Zen expressed.

"Olivia's afraid of thunder, so we came in here to comfort her." Tom answered.

"Oh, Ok! I'm afraid of murky water. You never know what could be under there!" Zen admitted as he sat in a bunk, in between Takumi and Holly.

"Strawberry milkshakes," Lena confessed."There all pink and creamy!" She trembled at the thought of the pink drink.

"Country music," Takumi said, contributing in the conversation.

"Losing my ability to talk." Karma admitted. Everyone looked at her, surprised she talked at all.

"Needles," Nicki said.

"Centipedes!!!" Doerenda yelled.

"Dogs," Alyssa choked out, remembering the time she was bitten by one.

"Snakes!" Kenny and Kyra screamed at the same time.

_Everyone looked at Marie; she was the only one that hasn't confessed her fear yet. _"What? Like I'm going to tell you what I'm afraid of!" Marie scoffed. _Everyone now glared at her. _"Ok, ok, I'm afraid of rabbits." She said quickly hoping no one would hear her. _The campers looked at her, with amusement on their faces, but no one laughed. _

**Confession Cam: **

Olivia- Everyone here is so nice! I think I'm over my fear of thunder now! /KA-BOOM!/ Aaah!!

--

_The door to the girl's cabin opened again, this time the soaking bodies of Duncan, DJ, and Courtney walked in. _"What's going on in here? Nobody was in their cabins except for Nature Boy and Princess." Duncan asked looking at everyone in the Wandering Wolves girl's cabin.

"Olivia's afraid of thunder storms, so everyone came in here to comfort her, and we expressed our own fears to everyone." Tom explained to the three.

_All a sudden, Duncan started laughing. Courtney and DJ joined Duncan in his laughing fit seconds after. The other campers were puzzled by their outburst of laughing. _"Didn't any of you watch the show last year?" DJ managed to say in between laughs.

"Yeah… oh…CRAP!" Zen yelled realizing what just happened.

"Uh, oh…" A couple of the campers said at the same time.

"Wait, I don't get it." Lena admitted, still puzzled.

"Anyone recall phobia factor?" Courtney questioned, still laughing.

"Oh yeah, Duncan was afraid of a Celine Dion cardboard standee!" Kenny snickered.

"Shut it Kenny!" Duncan threatened, giving Kenny the stare of death.

"NOOOO!!! That means Chris knows all our fears!" Doerenda screamed. Everyone else stared with fear in their faces. Justin had a BIG smirk on his face.

_KA-BOOM! _"Aahhhhhh!!!" _This time everyone screamed when they heard the violent roar of thunder_.

**Confession Cam:**

Holly- Maybe Chris wasn't watching us… ha, ha… I'm screwed.

Karma- Crap! I should known this was going to happen.

Nicki- I'm going to kill Chris before he can give us the challenge!

Olivia- Uh, oh… I'm kind of the one that started this… I hope everyone doesn't hate me now.

--

_All the campers eventually fell asleep. All fearing of what the next day would bring. The sun started to peak up from the horizon, the rays of sun beamed on Larry's eyes, and he woke up. He decided to take a look outside, walking over the obstacle of sleeping people that lay on the floor. When he opened the door, he saw Courtney sitting with her chin on her knees. _"Hey Courtney," Larry greeted, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Larry… it's just you. What are you doing up?" Courtney asked, with boredom in her voice.

"I always wake up this early to see the sun rise and to do yoga, it soothes the soul. What about you?" Larry asked, beginning to stretch before he started his yoga routine.

"I'm just thinking…" She said quietly.

"About what?" Larry questioned. He was now in this painful looking pose, but he had no sign of pain on his face.

"None of your business!" Courtney snapped.

"Your thinking about Duncan, aren't you?" Larry teased, knowing that was what she was thinking about.

"No way!!!" Courtney screamed, the sudden outburst surprised Larry, and he fell on his head. "Why would I think about that… bad… delinquent… hotty…"

_Larry raised his eyebrow._

"Ok, ok, fine I'm thinking about Duncan!"

"Why do you guys fight all the time? I remember watching last season, and you two seemed to like each other. "

"He's a big jerk, that's why!"

"Not that it's any of my business… but, Duncan apologized for whatever he did to you. He really wants to be with you." Larry commented.

"Your right! It's none of your business!" Courtney yelled. But she soon started to cry. Larry gave her a hug to comfort her. "Thanks Larry."

**Duncan's POV:**

_I was having a pleasant dream about Courtney and I making out… but the stupid sun shined on my eyes, and woke me up. I looked around, wondering, "Where am I?" I saw everyone sleeping, and Zen, of course snoring. Tom was lying on the same bunk with his legs falling off the edge. Hm… maybe I should draw on his face, like I did with Harold. Nah! I looked around for my princess… but she wasn't anywhere to be found. I really miss her. _

_I started getting walking to the door to see if she's outside. I stepped on Kenny's arm and on Kyra's legs. Their fault for sleeping on the floor. I finally got to the door, and I looked out the screen._

"Thank you Larry."

_That voice… that belongs to MY princess! And there right in front of me, I see Larry and Courtney hugging. "Larry!" I sneered to myself.__**(2) **_

_I stomped back to the bunk I was laying on. I pushed Tom off the bunk, and started planning a way to kill Larry. _

**ONE HOUR LATER: **

_Chris walked into the Wandering Wolves girl's cabin with a megaphone in his hand and a evil smile on his face. _"WAKE UP CAMPERS!!!" _Everyone quickly jumped up, some hitting their heads on the bunk, others falling off the bunk. _

"It's time to start you third challenge… And as you may have already guessed… it's PHOBIA FACTOR!!!" Chris looked around seeing the terror on everyone's face. "Meet me at the mess hall in 15 minutes."

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok Everyone, this is it for now, expect another Chapter in the middle of this week! Sorry it was kind of short… The next chapter will defiantly be longer! Hope ya'll liked it :D**

Story notes:

(1): Um.. I really didn't know how to express thunder… so I used KA-BOOM!

(2): have you ever watched the show "Seinfeld"? If you have, think of Duncan saying this like when Jerry says "Newman".

**MB's Story recommendations:**

"Total Drama Action" and "Disturbia"By: TripleJ (For any of you reading this story!)

"50 things to do when you're bored Cullen style" By: Lost in Believing (For Twilight Fans)

"WRONG" By KNO (For Naruto fans)

**MB'S book recommendations:**

"Twilight" By: Stephenie Meyer

"Dewey" By: Vicki Myron

"The Time Capsule" By: Lurlene McDaniel

**MB's song Recommendations:**

"My heart will go on" By: Celine Dion or New found Glory A.K.A: the Titanic theme song

"Concrete Angel" By: Martina McBride

"Hey Stephen" By: Taylor Swift

**IF YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS FOR ME REVIEW OR PM THEM TO ME :D**

R&R PLEASE :D I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
